


Love Hate and Envy

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Quadrant Confusion, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summoner walks in on Darkleer servicing the Highblood and joins in, but Darkleer isn't sure whether or not he likes the turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hate and Envy

”Come on, Highbutt. Don’t hold back those pretty noises on me.”

"Fuck… you."

"We’re already doing that. Jeez, highbloods really are as stupid as they look."

You can’t believe what you are witnessing. You were on your way to deliver your report to the Grand Highblood when you stumbled upon this scene: The Highblood on all fours while a winged lowblood used his long, elegant horns as leverage as he pounded the highblood’s nook from behind. How dare one of his caste treat The Grand Highblood in such a way! However, from the way your superior was moaning, it seemed he was quite enjoying it. 

You’ve never heard such lewd noises coming from the highblood and it made you deeply jealous of the lowblood reducing him to such a depraved state. You could feel your bulge slipping from it’s sheathe as you thought of how much you hated that winged freak, that filthy trash making your superior look oh so pleased.

You growl before you can stop yourself and clap your hands over your mouth, as if you could catch the sound and shove it back in your mouth. The two trolls freeze and snap their heads in your direction. The lowblood looks a bit uncomfortable while the highblood merely grins wide. Fiddlesticks

"You dirty motherfucker."

"H-highblood, please… forgive my intrusion. I… I didn’t mean-"

"Get in here."

Both you and the rust-blood respond at the same time.

"What?"

"What?!"

"Shut up, Summi. Darkleer, get your pony ass in here."

You don’t dare disobey a direct order from The Grand Highblood, so you step into the room. You can feel yourself starting to sweat already. You stand a few feet away from the naked trolls, fidgeting and feeling awkward fully clothed. The highblood pushes the lowblood from behind him as he’s distracted by you. Why is he looking at you like that? Like you’re the most interesting thing he’s ever seen? The highblood catches your attention when he stands, bulge curling in the air.

"Get undressed."

You do as he says, not hesitating for a second to rid yourself of your armor and clothing.

"You’re just gonna do whatever he says? Just like that?"

"Yes. He is my superior."

"Pfff."

The highblood cocks an eyebrow when you growl at the lowblood. 

"Don’t get any ideas, motherfucker. He’s my kismesis."

"My apologies, Highblood."

"That’s right. Now get over here and service your better."

The highblood points to his groin and you know what he wants. You waste no time in getting on your knees before him, taking his bulge between your lips. He takes hold of your horns and pushes his hips forward, his bulge sliding down your throat with ease. This isn’t the first time he’s had you use your mouth to pleasure him.

"Whoa…"

"Whoa indeed. Not even you can take all of this in your mouth."

You feel a swell of pride wash over you at the highblood’s pleasure laced words. You work your tongue on the underside of his bulge and swallow around the flesh in your throat, making him groan.

"You want a go at his nook? I swear it’s motherfucking miraculous."

"After you’ve been in it? It’s probably ruined for anybody else but you."

"Suit yourself."

You’re strangely disappointed that the lowblood refused the highblood’s offer. You don’t think on that much longer. The Grand Highblood starts thrusting into your mouth and you can feel your nook dripping, forming a puddle on the floor beneath you. You can see the lowblood shifting in your peripherals and you wonder if he’s feeling uncomfortable with the scene unfolding before him. Maybe he’ll even leave and the highblood will ravish you brutally. 

You hear an exasperated sigh from the lowblood and a chuckle from the owner of the bulge squirming down your throat. You’re pleasantly surprised to feel something warm and slick sliding along your backside. He feels quite large. Not as large as the highblood but sizable indeed. He rubs his hands up your sides before wrapping them around your waist, embracing you in a way that’s almost… flushed.

"I just couldn’t help myself."

You try to moan around the bulge in your mouth as the lowblood pushes into your nook and you gag, making the highblood shiver and breathe a shaky sigh. The lowblood kisses your back as his hands run all over your torso, murmuring apologies into your skin. This is making you feel strange. You’re not supposed to be feeling flushed for this lowblood. He starts to rock his hips back and forward, fucking you gently, in contrast to the rough treatment the highblood is giving your mouth.

The highblood barely allows you breaks to breathe as he fucks your mouth, making your vision hazy and your muscles burn. The lowblood picks up his pace and moans heatedly into your back. You don’t think you’ve ever heard anything quite so sultry and intensely arousing as that.

"I told you his nook was good."

"Shut up."

"What? About to cum already? Pathetic."

"I said shut up, Indick."

This whole situation is quite strange, them exchanging pitch words as one uses your mouth like a sex toy while the other seems to… make love to you. It’s all very strange, very lewd. You don’t bother trying to understand, the pleasure coiling tight inside you as the both trolls speed up their pace. Your bulge coils around itself, desperate for stimulation and the lowblood seems to have sensed it. He takes hold of your bulge and pulls on it in firm, languid strokes.

"You gonna cum big guy?"

"He better not. Not before I do."

You attempt to whine but it only makes you gag again, making the highblood shove his bulge into your throat as deep as he can manage. The lowblood slows his tugging on your bulge but his pounding into your nook only intensifies. Your lungs burn. You want to cum. You need to cum, you need to breathe, but you can’t. Knowing that you can’t only makes it harder to hold back and the pressure is oh so good.

The highblood’s hips press into your face hard as he cums down your throat and you’re so pleased with yourself for getting the highblood to cum. When he pulls his bulge from your mouth, the gratification of being allowed to breathe again sends you crashing into climax. Your vision blurs and whites out as your entire being is abuzz with ecstasy and it only intensifies when you feel something hot and wonderful fill your nook.

When you come back to yourself, your head is cradled in the lowblood’s lap, his wings fluttering behind him as he smiles down at you. You’re taken aback by his beauty, your breath stolen away from you once more.

"Don’t coddle him like that. Next thing you know, he’ll be expecting me to do it."

"Please. Nobody even thinks you capable of such a courtesy."

The highblood scoffs and the lowblood merely snickers. You find yourself smiling to yourself a little, just a little. You’re not so sure you hate this lowblood anymore.


End file.
